Implantable cardiac stimulus devices, including implantable defibrillators, face competing design goals. A balance must be struck between cautious therapy decisions that avoid inappropriate or unnecessary therapy, and aggressive therapy decisions that prevent syncope and maximize the likelihood of successful revival of the patient. Further alternatives that address these competing goals are sought.